


lock away your heart

by calarinanis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calarinanis/pseuds/calarinanis
Summary: Bellatrix Black stumbles upon Marlene McKinnon in the corridor and a revelation makes itself known.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Marlene McKinnon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	lock away your heart

_ “Mutatio Skullus.”  _

A searing pain shot through Marlene’s shoulder as she heard the words. She felt it wrench itself out of place and touched it with a wince. Another shoulder blade seemed to have appeared, this one protruding painfully out of her back. She looked around.

“Hello, McKinnon.” Bellatrix Black, seventh year Slytherin and tormentor of everyone, strolled towards her with a slight skip in her step. 

Marlene panted as she moved closer to Bellatrix, staring her straight in the eye. “Black. I wish I could say I was surprised.” She was a first year and yet unafraid of Bellatrix, she supposed it had something to do with being friends with Sirius. It made you rather nonchalant about standing up to Bellatrix. 

“Oh, has the widdle baby hurt herself?” Her hardened grey eyes gleamed with delight as she noted Marlene’s face which was covered in pain. “Should have stayed away from Sirius then, he doesn’t need a blood traitor corrupting him.”

“Blood traitor?” Her voice was hoarse with pain and her eyes blurred with unspilled tears.The agony in her right shoulder was spreading, it was becoming unbearable. “Because I care about people other than purebloods.”

Bellatrix grabbed her arm, her heavy lidded eyes wild with anger. “You dishonour our name.”

“I wasn’t aware I represented all purebloods.” She aimed for a casual tone yet pain played out across her face as she felt a burning sensation start within her arm.

Bellatrix’s eyes narrowed and she let out an almost unintelligible hiss. “What have you done?” She drew her wand and pointed it at Marlene in suspicion. “What’s this upon my arm, little bitch?”

“I don’t know.” Tears began to drip from her warm brown eyes as she felt the ache spread from shoulder to wrist. 

“Lies!” Bellatrix jabbed her wand into Marlene’s neck, feeling pinpricks acoss her arm. “You’ve cursed me. The little baby’s cursed me.” She spat, her mind descending further into rage. 

“How could I when my own arm is filled with fire?” She was careful not to move too quickly so she brought her arm up gently for Bellatrix to see the markings that were forming. A stab of pain shot through her shoulder and she felt herself weaken even more. 

“You dare lie to me, filthy blood traitor?” Bellatrix’s voice raised several octaves as she inspected the arm in front of her. 

Dizziness hit Marlene and she slumped forward, barely able to stand on her aching legs. “I didn’t.” She mumbled as the pain in her wrist intensified. 

“By Salazar!” Bellatrix cursed as she noted the elegant writing upon Marlene’s wrist, tidily woven around the circumference. 

_ Bellatrix Black. _

“How is this possible?” Bellatrix’s voice was a mixture of awe and disgust, unwilling to believe her eyes. A soulmate mark had not been seen since Dumbledore and Grindelwald, and yet here one stood upon a blood traitor’s wrist. “You filthy little bitch, this is some kind of trick!” 

“Bellatrix.” She could manage no more before feeling agony and exhaustion stealing her body away. She tumbled forward and felt arms of steel catch her fall, soft and warm hands holding onto her as if unable to let go. 

Bellatrix held her for a moment before lowering her to the ground gently but firmly, caring only enough to stop her head rolling back onto the cobbled floors of Hogwarts. She looked at her for a moment, looked at the soft blonde hair spread across the floor and the child’s body huddled within itself. How could she have a blood-traitor for a soulmate? And, one who was so much younger than herself. Thoughts of her father and Rodolphus discussing her impending marriage took hold of her mind which was slowly working itself into a frenzy over the possibility of Marlene McKinnon being her soulmate. Her wrist still seared so she looked down to see the result.

_ Marlene McKinnon.  _

The writing was childish, scrawled across her forearm and ending at her wrist. It was almost an affront to see that terrible handwriting marking her body for the remainder of her life. She looked away, unable to bear the stigma of a blood-traitor’s name upon her body. 

“Bella.” A shocked voice broke her out of her thoughts and she turned around. “What in Merlin’s name have you done to Marlene?” Sirius, she should have guessed by that charming tone imbued with just enough distaste for her and only for her. He glided towards her, his movements purposeful, as he checked Marlene’s forehead. 

“The little baby and I were just having a spot of fun.” She took a step back, brushing off the revelations as if they were nothing more than dust. 

“She needs the Hospital Wing.” His voice roared, a very Gryffindor change in him since she had spoken to him last. “No thanks to you.” He bundled the girl into his arms and Bellatrix watched as he took her away to safety. “She’s off-limits.” His voice dropped lower and yet more dangerous as he spoke his parting words. 

Bellatrix watched him depart, her cool grey eyes narrowed on the boy who had once been her cousin. He could take the little bitch. It meant nothing to her, a thought that echoed round and round her mind as she slid her sleeve down to cover the marking. She would get Narcissa to conceal it later, she had always been good at mixing magic and makeup. Yet, she could not help thinking of the girl who would soon enough wake in the Hospital Wing. 

_ Would she mention it? Would she seek her out? Would she pretend it never happened? _

The questions plagued Bellatrix for the remainder of the day though she did not let anyone else see the turmoil raging through her mind. 

She would bury this moment. 

**Six Years Later**

“When will you tell your family, Bella?” Marlene sat cross-legged on her battered old sofa, a relic from the 1950s her dad said. “We’ve known about this mark for years now.”

“It is not simply a case of my family. My House has to approve my divorce from Rodolphus and then the marriage proposal put forward by your family.” Bellatrix stood in the corner, leaning against the tarnished silver clock. “And, they will never do it.”

“So, why have you come again?” She was tiring of this endless back and forth with Bellatrix who had been silent for three years and asked too much for another three. “Twice in a month, is that not dangerous for you?” She stood up and moved towards Bellatrix. “I am a filthy blood-traitor after all.” Her lips curved up in a smirk as she faced Bellatrix. 

“To offer you a final farewell.” Bellatrix brushed away a stray blonde hair from Marlene’s face, taking the chance to lose herself in Marlene’s eyes once more. 

Bellatrix knew that Marlene’s membership of the Order of the Phoenix would spell the end of their relationship if it could even be called that. They had never formally dated, had gone no further than conversation and yet Bellatrix felt herself ache for Marlene in a way she could not allow. She was also aware with a surprising pragmatism that Marlene would be dead soon. Her Lord had demanded the members to be killed and Bellatrix would not disobey his orders; he had a frightening attraction and she found herself drawn towards him. Her ideas had always been at odds with Marlene’s, something they could put aside until they could no longer.

Marlene inched forward. “Bellatrix.” She took her hand, still as soft and warm, though now shot through with criss-crossed scars everywhere she looked. 

“McKinnon.” She dropped her hand, she could not allow herself any more weakness or sentiment. Coming here had been dangerous, consorting with Marlene could ruin her standing with the Dark Lord. 

Tears crept into Marlene’s eyes. “I am finally of age, finally able to seek your hand and you seek to discard me.” Her voice rose in pitch. 

“Not discard.” The words fell out of Bellatrix’s mouth. “It is safer for you and me to remain separate, my Marlene.” She felt the thump of her heart and the rush of blood to her cheeks at the sight of Marlene looking so forlorn and sad. 

Boldness seized Marlene’s heart and she kissed Bellatrix through her tears, the taste of salt upon her tongue as their lips met. 

For a moment, just for a moment, Bellatrix allowed herself the pleasure of a response by letting her lips taste the sweetness of Marlene’s. Abruptly, she pulled away as her mind overrode her heart. “I cannot.” She did not wait for a response as she turned on her heel to leave, pangs of longing holding her heart ransom. “Goodbye, my Marlene.” 

She willed herself to move out of Marlene’s house, to ignore the heart-wrenching sounds of crying attacking her ears and to not even allow herself to look back. She panted under the hot sun, a perfect day no longer. A single tear dripped down her cheek though she was quick to wipe it away and quicker still to harden her face into that of Bellatrix Lestrange. 

She had broken her soulmate’s heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
